Stars Fell
by aliciastequila
Summary: au-ish, inspired by the Bash/Kenna falling stars scene in the finale. Mary never left French Court, and young Francis wakes her up in the middle of the night because stars are falling. Sometimes they speak French because I'm pretentious. One shot.


_**A/N:**__ au-ish, inspired by the Bash/Kenna falling stars scene in the finale. Mary never left French Court, and young Francis wakes her up in the middle of the night because stars are falling. __Sometimes they speak French because I'm pretentious._

"'Mary! Mary wake up!"

This wasn't happening. Her Grace Mary of Scots was not being awaken in the middle of the night by the stupid, pretentious Dauphin of France that Francis II was.

She was going to rest peacefully until morning and then-

"Mary! _Marie_! I know you're not actually asleep, come on!"

Well, so much for that.

"For the love of God, Francis, why are _you_ not asleep?" she mumbled as she tried to wake herself as gracefully as possible. She hated when he intruded into her rooms like that and she wasn't fully dressed, he didn't seem to mind, or notice, but she didn't look proper at all, and this kind of closeness between them, it was even less proper, but he didn't worry about these things.

"Stars are falling. Come, you have to see this!" he explained excitedly as he pulled her covers away and dragged her out of bed by the hand.

"But, but I'm not dressed" she weakly protested as she followed him to the window without leaving his hand. He had such poor manners and strong feelings for someone who was going to be a ruler someday, she honestly worried for him, for what people might to do to him someday.

But then, he grabbed a blanket and placed it over her shoulders, opened the window and pulled her in a hug, and she didn't worry anymore.

"Look" he said, and she obeyed. Glittering lights were traveling through the sky fast as lightning, one following the other, like soldiers lead by their king.

She shifted her head in the crook of Francis' neck and he pulled her closer, then started rubbing her back.

"You're not too cold, are you, _mon cheri_?" he asked as he felt her adjust to his barely formed chest.

"I'm just fine" she assured him "but I still want you to hold me."

She liked it when he hugged her, even if he had sneaked into her rooms, and even if she wasn't properly dressed, and she could feel his chest against her small breast (which probably meant he could feel her just as well.)

Stars kept falling, riding all over the universe and lightning up the sky, like fairy dust in children's books.

In all glorious fourteen and a half years of her life long reign, Mary had rarely seen things of equal beauty, let alone from such a comfortable position.

"Thank you for this" she whispered against his neck "Truly, it's perfect."

Francis nodded and brushed his fingers through her dark loose curls.

"I hope it is" he then said "I doubt we'll ever be seeing anything like this again."

"Well, I hope we do. It would mean we will have a long reign, if we did."

"We'd have long _lives_, Marie."

And Mary, or at least Marie, she really wanted to agree with him, to see the years to come as more than the prosecution of her reign, think of her first of kiss, her marriage, her children and the life they'd have, all gold and gowns and crowns on their heads, but all she saw was war and intrigues and her cousin Elizabeth asking for her head.

She was little more than a child, barely a girl and so much a queen, and this was too much for her.

Prince Francis, _Francois le Dauphin_, he was so much different from her (all the Valois were, as a matter of fact.)

He was barely a boy, and not slightly a king, and he dared and sneaked into a queen's room at night, dared and held her like they'd pronounced their vows already, dared and made her feel like she wasn't alone in the world.

"We will have long lives, Mary, you and I."

He was barely a boy and not slightly a king, but oh so much a man.

Sometimes, and maybe tonight, she believed him.

Stars were falling like fairy dust, his curls were gold and his chest was warm, and why on Earth not, why would God not want them to have that life, why would fate go and turn this around, when such a perfect match had been made already?

She believed him, she decided, because if stars can fall, people can too, perhaps even royals, and perhaps God will let them get away with this.

That night, stars fell, and so did Mary.


End file.
